This Day Should Be Perfect
by Aika Emi
Summary: Por fin Ranma y Akane se casarán!, todos están muy emocionados... pero, ¿Qué le ocurre a Ranma?
1. Chapter 1

**This Day Should Be Perfect**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Una boda que organizar!**

-¡Que felicidad Saotome!.- Lloraba el señor Tendo, moviendo un abanico con la bandeja de Japón.- ¡Por fin uniremos las escuelas!.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo.- Afirmó Genma, también llorando, mientras servía un poco de Sake para cada integrante.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué están tan callados?, ¡Tendrían que celebrar!.- Preguntó Kasumi, viendo como su hermana y su futuro cuñado estaban muy rojos, tanto que Hasta sacaban humo de las ojeras.

-Déjalos Kasumi, creo que es normal, ¡Pero ya era hora de que se decidieran!.- Nodoka abrazo a ambos, tratando de tranquilizarlos, pero ninguno se pudo calmar.

-Este... creo que... mejor nos vamos...- Intentó salir Ranma, tomando a su prometida ya oficial de la mano, querían escapar de allí.

* * *

-¿Serias tan amable de recordarme el motivo por el cual les dijimos que nos casariamos?.- Preguntó Ranma, mirando fijamente a su novia, mientras que ella leía una revista en su cama.

-Simplemente porque no servía nada esconderlo,se acabarían enterando tarde o temprano, además sabes que no planeo casarme a escondidas. Y para finalizar.- Dejo a un lado la revista.- Tu también estuviste de acuerdo, diciendo que era lo correcto anunciarlo, que era mucho mejor que mantenerlo en secreto y porqué no estaba bien ocultar algo tan grande.

-Si... lo sé... aunque en parte, lo dije por ti, digo... dudo que te guste la idea de casarte conmigo a espaldas de los demás.

-¿Entonces prefieres casarte, sin tener a nuestra familia en ese día?.

-Si te soy sincero, en parte, ya que no se sabe lo que pueda pasar, además recuerda que la última vez que lo intentamos, ellos lo arruinaron todo.

-Eh, no les culpes de todo, tus otras prometidas también lo arruinaron.

-Ex prometidas, aunque ellas se auto nombraron así, yo jamás las elegí. Y es verdad que estuvieron allí, pero también es verdad, que cada vez que intentábamos algo, teníamos a nuestros padres en la yugular.

-Eso no te lo niego, pero no esta bien que los culpes sólo a ellos. Esta bien que fueron los principales, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Desde Cuándo estas de su lado?.- Preguntó algo molesto con ella.

-Aquí ya no hay lados Ranma, ellos pensaban de una forma y nosotros de otra, y punto final, ya no quiero nada del tema.- Aclaró poniendo tino autoritario, que le daba por seguro que él obedeciera.

-Sabes, a veces me das miedo.- Murmuró pesadamente, acostándose en la cama, detrás de ella.

-Lo tomaré como cumplido.- Volteó un poco la cara, para mirarlo.- ¿Ya te arrepentiste de querer casarte conmigo?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo, con miedo a la respuesta.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi.- La atrajo a si y le dio un corto beso, para luego hacer que se acostara con él un rato.

-Creo... que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.- Acomodó un poco más su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Si.

-Será un poco difícil.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- Preguntó mirándola, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que, yo ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada a la rutina, ya sabes... siempre peleando y eso y bueno... cambiar de un día para otro, no sé... sé me hace difícil.

-Lo sé, pero no te pido que sea todo de una, créeme que yo también tendré que acostumbrarme un poco a esto, es algo nuevo. A pesar de que ya llevamos 5 años comprometidos.

-Eso es porque jamás tuvimos este tipo de acercamiento, o por lo menos, un trato medianamente agradable en el sentido de no pelear.

-Pues creo, que deberíamos recuperar lo perdido.- Aclaró para después bostezar, la verdad era que tenía sueño y eso que aun no habían cenado.

-Tienes razón.- Ella también estaba cansada, eran Muchas emociones para un día, o mejor dicho para ella, ya que Ranma ayer le propuso matrimonio, aunque ya tenían una relación un poco más cercana desde hace unos meses.

Ambos terminaron dormidos así, abrazados.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma se despertó con Akane al lado, tal y como se durmieron en la noche. Se sonrojó por eso, aun no creía que se casaría y que dentro de unos días, la tendría a su lado y la vería al despertar siempre. Era algo que aun no asimilaba por completo.

Salió con cuidado del abrazo de su novia, poniendo una almohada en su lugar, ella ni noto el cambio. La cubrió otra vez con las sábanas, aun era algo temprano y era fin de semana, seria mejor que vaya a su habitación y dormir lo poco que le quedaba antes de levantarse para desayunar y arreglar con sus padres los papeles para la boda.

Abrió su puerta con cuidado, ya que ahí también estaba su madre, desde que se había ido con ellos, él tendría que dormir allí hasta tener cuarto propio, claro que ya no le haría falta. Iba a sacarse su camisa y pantalones para dormir, pero sintió algo raro, como si hubiera alguien detrás suyo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, ya que cuando intento voltear su cabeza, recibió un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconciente.

Antes de caer al suelo, unos brazos lo agarraron.

-Lo siento Ranma, pero de verdad es necesario, gracias por comprender.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**This Day Should Be Perfect**

 **Capítulo 2: Dolor de cabeza**

Unos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, hicieron que la joven Tendo se inquietara, movió un poco su mano a un lado suyo, como si buscará algo, pero al sólo tocar aire se despertó. Suspiró pesadamente, Ranma se había ido más temprano de allí, pero era mejor, en cierta forma, sólo que se molesto al ver que estaba abrazando a una almohada.

Hizo un movimiento para adelante, para quedar sentada en su cama, pero apenas lo intento, sintió un pinchazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, no muy fuerte pero si que la hizo lanzar un leve gemido de dolor. Aunque no entendió porque, pensó que se había golpeado al dormir, pero lo raro fue que, si eso era, ella no se despertara.

Escuchó a su hermana mayor llamando para ir al desayuno, se levantó de la cama y se cambio de ropa, no iba a ir con la misma ropa además se sentía incómoda por dormir sin pijama. Antes de cruzar la puerta, otro pinchazo aún más fuerte la atacó. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, luego iría con Tofu para ver que tenía.

Intentó dejar de lado el dolor y ir a despertar a su prometido, suponía que no se había levantado.

Antes de entrar tocó la puerta, no vaya a ser que de alguna casualidad Genma se estuviera cambiando o algo y ella necesitaría más o menos 5 visitas con un psicólogo. Pero al no recibir respuesta, dijo que iba a entrar, y al hacerlo encontró a su prometido ya vestido y guardando su futon.

-¿Y este milagro que te levantas temprano?.- Preguntó Akane, mientras iba con él y lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Buenos días.-La saludo, tomando su mano para sentarla en sus piernas, para luego besarla.

-¿Y eso por qué?.-

-¿Tiene que haber un motivo?.- Dijo intentando volver a besar sus labios.

-No, pero casi nunca lo haces.-

-Ya sabes como soy, pero cuando tengo oportunidad, mejor aprovecharla.

-Si...Aghh!...- Se quejó tomando de nuevo su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto preocupado.

-Si, sólo me duele la cabeza.-

-Pero no parece algo simple, como para que te afecte tanto, después del desayuno vamos con Tofu.-

-Iba a hacerlo de todas formas. Pero mejor vayamos a desayunar antes de que mi hermana haga una de las suyas.-

Primero se levanto él, para luego ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

* * *

-Pero míralos nada más, apenas ayer anunciaron su boda y creo que ya pretenden adelantarse.- Soltó Nabiki al verlos llegar de la mano.- ¿Por qué no dormiste en tu cuarto ayer, Ranma?, ¿No me digas que ya quieren tener familia?.-

-Hijos, aunque se vayan a casar, tienen que esperar a ya estarlo, esas cosas fuera del matrimonio no las acepto.- Dijo Soun, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-¡No es eso papá, te lo juro!, lo que pasa es que Ranma durmió en mi habitación porque ya estaba muy cansado, luego se fue a la suya.

-Si, eso. Pero no pasó nada, se lo juro.- Afirmó, mirando al suelo.-

-Mmmm... siendo así, supongo que esta bien, pero ya dije.-

-Como digas.- Hablaron antes de sentarse y tomar su lugar.-

* * *

Ranma empezó a abrir los ojos despacio, su vista estaba muy borrosa, y le dolía la cabeza. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba inmóvil, volteó la cabeza y estaba atado en forma de cruz, en una especie de pared. Trató de romper las cadenas que lo mantenían así, pero sólo se hacía más daño.

-Hasta que despiertas. Al fin podremos empezar.- Una voz ronca se escuchó cerca.

Con la poca iluminación que había, intentó que sus ojos lograran ver a su captor. Se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos al recibir una intensa luz, directo en la cara.

-No te esfuerces, esas cadenas son más fuertes, sólo te harás daño.-

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres?.-

-Haces muchas preguntas, pero sólo te diré que estas en un lugar, del cual no podrás irte jamás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-

-Ser libre.-

La molesta luz fue apartada de su cara, sus ojos intentaron volver a acostumbrarse a la casi oscuridad. Al poder distinguir las cosas, volteó al lugar en el cual escuchó la voz. Encontrando a un chico rubio pero con unos ojos negros que podían hacer sentir escalofríos al más valiente.

-Me ves como quieres verme.-

-¿Qué diablos dices?, ¡Sácame ya de aquí y arreglemos esto como se debe!.- Intentó volver a romper las cadenas, pero logro hacerse moretones en las muñecas.

-La violencia no te servirá, ya te dije que no podrás escapar, y más de ti mismo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¡Deja los acertijos y bájame!.

-Lo entenderás dentro de poco, mientras tanto, sólo disfruta del espectáculo.- Aquel hombre desapareció entre las sombras.-

-¡Vuelve aquí!.- Echo su cuerpo para adelante, al mismo tiempo que volvía a tirar de las cadenas.

* * *

-¡Ranma, ya despierta!

-Pero qué...- Ranma se sentó de golpe en su cama, viendo a todos lados... nada era como su sueño... todo estaba como siempre.

-Ranma, ¿Qué tienes?.

-¿Eh?.- Volteó a ver a su novia, quien lo miraba preocupado.-Si... si tranquila, sólo un mal sueño.

-¿Estás seguro?, parecía más que eso... Por Dios Ranma!.- Le gritó de repente.

-¿Qué hice ahora?.

-¿Por qué diablos te hiciste esto en las muñecas?.- Preguntó, mientras se las mostraba.

Miro sus muñecas y a ambas las tenía marcadas, parecía que se las había apretado con mucha fuerza. Eso le pareció familiar, pero no logró recordar nada ya que un dolor de cabeza lo invadió.

-¿Estás bien?.- Volvió a preguntar al ver su mueca.- Creo que también te debes ver con Tofu.

-No es nada, te estas haciendo una película sola. Mejor ya vamos.

* * *

-Ranma, ya dime.- Pedía por novena vez Akane, volviendo a casa.

-Te digo que no lo sé. Tu misma estabas ahí, no tenía nada como para hacerme esto.-

-Yo sólo vi que te dormiste, después empezaste a maldecir y a moverte muy inquieto.

-Pues no lo sé.-

-¡Por dios Ranma!, ¡Acabas de lastimarte de la nada, y estas tan tranquilo!.-

-¡Yo creo que te estas haciendo un teatro por nada!.- Paró su paso para gritarle.-

-¡Tu salud no es poca cosa!, ¡Si pasa algo malo, tenemos que verlo!, ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!.-

-¡Lo entiendo!, ¡Pero no me preocupo porque sé que no es nada!.-

-¡No puedes estar seguro, con algo que ni tu mismo entiendes!.- Dio por terminada la pelea, al volver a caminar a la casa.-

-Diablos... ¡Akane espera!.

* * *

Ya era media noche y Ranma aun no podría dormir, Akane no le había hablado en lo que quedó del día, simplemente lo ignoró... se recostó en su cama boca arriba, pensaba en la pelea que tuvo con Akane, en que ella tenía razón... se tomó muy a la ligera esto, pero para él no era nada. Miro sus muñecas vendadas, intentando recordar su sueño, pero sólo le venían imágenes erróneas, sin sentido.

-Creo... que debo disculparme...

-"Pero no seas tonto, ella fue la que se metió en algo que no le importa, no debes ser tu el que te disculpes, tu culpa sería sólo parcial".- Su voz interior empezó a hablarle.

-Pero... no tenía que gritarle, sólo se preocupo por mi.

-"No es cierto, tu no le importas, sólo lo dijo por pena".-

-No... ella no es así...

-"¿Alguna vez te eh mentido?"

Se dio un golpe leve en la cabeza, queriendo dejar de pensar esas cosas, Akane jamás jugaría con él, menos con sus sentimientos... ella no era así, ella no...

Pero y si...

Sacudió con furia su cabeza, ¡Por Dios!, ¡Iban a casarse y estaba dudando de su futura esposa!, ¡Cómo podía dudar de la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado y que jamás lo engaño!. Se decepciono de si mismo, ella jamás lo engañaría. Volteó a ver a su reloj... Akane tal vez estaba en el quinto sueño, pero de seguro no querrá saber de su existencia en esos momentos, pero no podía quedarse así, sabiendo que la culpa era suya.

-"Y dale, ¡Ella debe de disculparse!".

-Ya cállate, yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí.- Salió de su habitación, rumbo a la de su prometida.

Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo, lo que menos quería era despertar a los demás, pensó en tocar la puerta, pero si estaba dormida ella sólo lo mandaría al diablo, así que salió por la ventana, rumbo a la de ella. Al llegar, la encontró escribiendo en un cuaderno alumbrada con su lámpara de noche, suponía que era su diario o algo así, o simplemente escribía su problema en el papel y luego lo tiraba o quemaba, según ella, eso la ayudaba pero no logró entender nada de eso.

Entró a la habitación, siendo tan silencioso como un ratón, Akane ni noto que ya no estaba sola de lo concentrada que estaba escribiendo. De puntillas de pie, fue avanzando a ella, ya listo para ser golpeado.

La vista de Akane fue obstruida por dos fuertes manos, muy conocidas para ella.

-Lárgate.-

-No quiero.- Quitó sus manos y la abrazó.-

-Suéltame.-

-No quiero.-

-¿Es que no puedes decir nada más que eso?.-

-No quiero.-

-Ranma... sólo estas logrando que quiera matarte, suéltame ya, no estoy de humor.-

-No es novedad. Pero ya te dije que no quiero, no hasta que me escuches.-

-¿Qué debo escuchar?, ¿Qué me digas que soy una tonta que se hace problemas de nada?, si es eso ya puedes salir por donde viniste.-

-¿Serías tan amable de escucharme sólo 10 minutos?.-

-... Te doy 5.

-Peor es nada.- La volteó, gracias a su silla giratoria.- Mira, perdón por gritarte así en la tarde, sé que te preocupas por mi, pero de verdad, no es nada grabe.

-Eso dices, pero ni sabes que es lo que tienes, es normal que me preocupe.- Se cruzo de brazos y miró a su pared de la izquierda.

-Lo sé, pero...

-¿Pero qué?, ¿Qué no me meta en donde no me llaman?, ¿Qué deje de ser tan busca problemas?, ¿Que te deje en paz?. Mira Ranma, déjalo. Prefiero dejarlo así, a volver a amargarme.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, es mi última palabra, mejor ve a dormir que mañana mi padre quiere que vayas a comprar algunas cosas para reabrir el Dojo.

-¡No hasta que te calles y me escuches!.- Tomó su rostro con las manos.- Mira, sé muy bien que te preocupas por mi, eso no te voy a discutir, pero si te digo que estoy bien, es por que lo estoy, no tendría por que mentirte.-

-Si que tendrías, para que no me haga un drama.-

-Por favor Akane, entiende, no es nada lo que tengo... sólo me herí al entrenar.-

-Dices que no me mientes, pero ahora lo estas haciendo, si hoy no te vi en el Dojo ni una vez.-

-¿No podrías al menos fingir que me crees y perdonarme?-

Suspiro.- Esta bien, sólo por esta vez será así, no siempre, sólo porque no quiero discutir, pero si sigo viendo golpes o moretones, y no hayas estado en el Dojo, te juro que...-

-¿Qué?, ¿Me matarás?.-

-Es una opción, pero no.- Volvió a voltear el rostro.-

-Ven acá, amargada.- Tiró de su brazo y la sentó en sus piernas, en la cama de ella. Luego la besó.- Mira, si tu alma ya estará en paz, ire a revisarme.

-Espero que sea verdad, debes Checar que este todo bien.- Pegó su frente con la de él.

-Si mamá.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, cállate.- Lo abrazó y lo besó.

* * *

-La transformación aún no está completa. Parece que es muy resistente.- Decía aquel chico rubio.- Pero no será por mucho, aunque no lo acepte, su corazón el débil, y un corazón débil se puede manipular con facilidad.

-Mi señor, usted podría hacerlo de una vez, ya tiene el poder necesario.- Un pequeño hombre se arrodilló ante él.

-Lo sé Tomoya, pero no tengo el poder necesario para poder liberarme, además... ya esta todo planeado.

-¿Qué planea para la mujer?.

-Nada en especial, aunque ella también es necesaria. Supongo que me la quedare. Pero tu ya sabes que hacer Tomoya.

-Si señor.- El pequeño sirviente se retiró.

-Son los últimos que faltan, con ellos. Podré obtener la libertad que me negaron.

CONTINUARA


End file.
